The Fruits of Loss
by Kumori sensei
Summary: When Sasuke lost everything there was one person alone who refused to leave him no matter what. This is a Naru seme Sasu uke one shot. Yoai boy x boy. I own nothing.


**I do not own Naruto or anything besides this plot.**

**_NaruSasu One Shot:_**

**His Loss Gave Him Naruto**

Naruto Uzumaki ran out the door of his house in his baggy black jeans, white button up shirt with a black leather jacket partially zipped up and jumping into his red Mazda Miata MX5 headed for his best friend, Uchiha Sasuke's, house to pick him up and then head for school. He and Sasuke have been friends since they were seven. Naruto had it pretty rough back then being an orphan moving from place to place all the time. Sasuke had just lost his family around that time too so he also had it pretty hard.

Naruto, who had never been all that fond of Sasuke, decided he was going to be Uchiha Sasuke's friend if it was the last thing he would ever do when Sasuke lost his family. Sure, Sasuke never seemed interested in making friends before but he still had family then. It was different now and Naruto being Naruto, he didn't like the idea of the guy being all alone. He made it his mission to become friends with one Uchiha Sasuke.

Back then Naruto wore torn up low riding dark blue jeans, a black sleeveless shirt that basically hugs his chest and torso, and an unzipped black leather jacket. Sasuke on the other hand wore tight black jeans and a blue t-shirt with his family crest on the back of it.

Sasuke of course repeatedly rejected Naruto, refusing to be friends with the blonde. That had little impact on Naruto though, he simply followed him around talking to him. It was mostly small talk, but Sasuke wouldn't even respond to that either. One day when he was following Sasuke around trying to get him to talk one of Sasuke's fangirls threw a blunt object at the blonde, who barely managed to dodge it. Naruto looked over to see a pissed off girl who yelled, "Leave Sasuke alone! Can't you see he doesn't want anything to do with you?"

"Still want to be my friend?" Sasuke asked with a smirk, obviously completely expecting this to change his mind. Naruto looked over at him and blinked a few times then grinned and hopped over to him saying, "Yup!" Sasuke frowned at Naruto when he responded. He mildly wondered if the guy had a death wish or something. Naruto completely acted like the whole thing had never happened as they made their way to the tree Sasuke liked to sit by so much.

Sasuke truly couldn't bring himself to understand why this guy put so much effort into this. At first he thought it was from pity that he was doing all this, but that didn't seem so likely to him anymore. Besides, most people showed pity for someone's loss with a simple "I'm sorry for your loss, is there anything I can do to help?". Naruto on the other hand was now suddenly trying to become his friend. He was sure there was a reason for it, but he wasn't sure what that reason was. Try as he might, he just couldn't come up with an answer. So finally, he just asked Naruto why he was so hell bent on being his friend.

"Huh, oh well, you never bothered to make friends here," Naruto said, "And now that you've lost your family you're basically all alone, so I decided that I was gonna become your friend no matter what!"

Sasuke wasn't sure how to respond to that so he didn't say anything at all. He wasn't sure why but after learning that he started to pay more attention to Naruto. He noticed how when Naruto hadn't spotted and basically just ran right to him some of the guys, like Kiba, would come up to him and start talking to him. Half the time they'd glance over at him while they were talking. That made it obvious to him that he was the one being talked about. Part of him wondered if what Naruto had told him was true, the other part was yelling at him "what do you care". He took note though that when Naruto turned his back on them and came running over to him that they looked troubled, angry, or upset. Neither of them ever mentioned the conversations.

When Sasuke noticed it was rather consistent that one of the guys would stop Naruto to talk to him, Sasuke really started to wonder what it was about. He knew he only cared because part of him was starting to enjoy Naruto's company. After so long had past he didn't talk half as much as he used too and would actually just sit around peacefully.

He also noticed that after this had gone on for a while that Naruto started be more distracted and as much as he hated to admit it, that worried him. He didn't know what any of them said, but as much as he wanted to deny it, he didn't want Naruto to leave and he was worried that he might.

Time ticked by until Sasuke couldn't take it anymore and asked Naruto why the guys were always stopping him. He looked surprised when he heard the question but got over it fast enough. He was obviously thinking over what to say. He sighed after a few minutes looking like he completely failed at coming up with a good way to say whatever he was going to say.

"Well, they don't think I should hang out with you," Naruto said, "That I'm making a big mistake."

Sasuke was silent for awhile before he asked, "Do you think you're making a big mistake?"

"No way," Naruto exclaimed, "But why do you ask, I thought you didn't want me around?"

"Hn, I don't." Sasuke said jerking his head in the opposite direction.

"Aw, you do, you do, you do!" Naruto said cheerfully.

"I do not!" Sasuke said.

"Yes you do, you, Sasuke Uchiha, want me, Naruto Uzumaki around!" Naruto grinned toothily.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Sasuke said.

"You know Sasuke, you're going to have to do better than that if you're going to try lying to me." Naruto said.

"Whatever." Sasuke said.

Naruto didn't say anything, he just grinned in a knowing way.

After a while Naruto was able to initiate conversation with Sasuke. He was proud to say that he could get Mr Anti-Social to talk.

Then one day when Naruto came over to the spot Sasuke and him always sat at Sasuke was sitting there writing in a notebook answering questions he obviously hadn't finished yet. Naruto wordlessly sat down next to him knowing Sasuke would just get frustrated if he started talking to him when he was trying to concentrate on his work.

He sat there silently and watched Sasuke write down his answers. Unknown to him, Naruto was actually double checking all of his answers to see if he made a mistake. Sasuke may be unaware of this part but he was aware of the fact that Naruto watched him. He didn't really care all that much, he knew that Naruto wasn't memorising his answers to copy them later so he just ignored it. Then one of the answers caught Naruto's eye.

"Ne, Sasuke." Naruto said getting Sasuke's attention.

"Yes Naruto?" Sasuke sighed as he looked up and over to Naruto in acknowledgement.

Naruto asked if he could see Sasuke's book for a second. Sasuke eyed him warily, unsure as to why he would ask him that. Naruto noticing this swore that he wouldn't do anything to his book, that he had no evil motives in asking for it. When Sasuke still didn't seem to buy it, Naruto said it was either that or he was going to be entering his personal space. Sasuke pointed out that he was already in his personal space. Naruto cocked an eyebrow at him saying, "So, it makes no difference to you if I enter it even more?" Sasuke said nothing and handed over his book. Naruto grinned taking it and looked over the last answer double checking the answer he'd gotten. Well, his was definitely different from Sasuke's.

When Naruto swiped Sasuke's textbook and read over the question to see if he was missing anything, Sasuke's expression changed from slightly worried to utterly confused. Naruto was pretty sure that Sasuke's answer was wrong, but he could be wrong. He turned to Sasuke and explained that when he did it he got a different answer. That only managed to add surprise onto his confusion. He wasn't aware Naruto was actually _checking_ if he was doing it right. Naruto completely unfazed by how Sasuke was reacting just ignored Sasuke's reactions and continued to explain why he got what he got to Sasuke and asked if there was something he was doing wrong to get that answer.

"Naruto, since when do you understand all of this? Last I checked you couldn't." Sasuke said.

"Well, last you checked was never," Naruto said, "You all just assume that because of how I act that I can't understand any of this."

Sasuke winced. Naruto made it come out sounding casual and he was acting completely calm but his words said that there was a lot that he didn't know. Sasuke also knew this must bother him because he added "all" into his sentence, which obviously said that he knew everyone thought this and was referring to them when it was just him and Sasuke. He honestly felt like he should say sorry but before he could decide whether he should say anything or not Naruto spoke again.

"So anyway, will you tell me how you ended up coming up with this?" Naruto asked referring to the answer Sasuke had gotten for the question. Sasuke frowned certain that he was trying to stay away from talking about what he had said. Sasuke wasn't going to let that happen.

"Forget the question Naruto," Sasuke said, "You're obviously bothered by this."

"What's your point? I doubt anyone would appreciate being thought of as an idiot." Naruto said.

"If you're bothered why don't you ever say anything?" Sasuke asked.

"Sasuke, I really don't want to talk about this." Naruto sighed.

"Well, too bad, we're talking about it." Sasuke said.

Naruto frowned, "Is that so? Well then, you can come find me when you're ready to not talk about it."

Naruto abruptly got up and started to walk away. Sasuke jumped to his feet going after him saying, "Wait!" He didn't expect Naruto to react this way. He always took Naruto for the type of guy who wears his heart on his sleeve. Maybe that wasn't as accurate as he had originally thought. He also hadn't thought that Naruto would walk away. Naruto of all people avoiding the confrontation. He seemed like the guy who would get into arguments that could lead to fist fights, not the one who was mature and walked away before it could happen.

Sasuke grabbed his arm stopping Naruto who turned to look at him and asked him what he wanted. Sasuke felt hurt that Naruto was treating him this way but he would never admit to that. "I don't get it, why won't you talk to me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just shook his head and said he'd already told him why. He asked him why he didn't want to talk about it.

"Because I'm not as open as you seem to think I am!" Naruto said.

"...I..." Sasuke didn't know what to say.

"Sasuke, we really don't know each other, neither of us has opened up to the other. I'm not saying we can't but Sasuke I don't even know if you think of me as a friend or not." Naruto said.

Sasuke didn't say anything, he just dropped his eyes to the ground his head dipping a little. Naruto sighed combing a hand through his hair then said, "C'mon, let's get back to our tree," and slung his arm over Sasuke's shoulder and led him away. Naruto was a little surprised at how he was obeying him so much. This was so unlike him. He should be telling him not to touch him and scowling at him not sulking about like he was. Naruto wasn't sure what to do, what he had said had obviously really gotten to Sasuke.

Once they got back to the tree he got Sasuke to sit down and then collected all of Sasuke's things and neatly placed them to his left and then went and sat on Sasuke's right. Naruto then scratched the back of his head, not sure what he should do now. Sasuke then brought his knees up his chest and wrapped his arms around them and buried his face in his arms. This was making Naruto feel so guilty and he just wanted to pull the guy into a hug but he wasn't sure if he should or not.

"Naruto, you're... important to me," Sasuke said his voice filled with emotion and Naruto was about ready to have a heart attack, "Y-You're a friend, the first one I've really had..."—Naruto now managing to get over his shock brought his hand out and started rubbing Sasuke's back soothingly—"I can't lose you Naruto, if you hadn't been so persistent with me I'd be all alone right now, I'd have nothing. I can't begin to tell you how grateful I am that you didn't give up on me. I'm always so scared of losing you. I need you Naruto, I need you. Without you, I have nothing."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was Sasuke's raw emotions and they just came out in the open. He was vulnerable right now and fragile, one misplaced word and he was sure it would have a huge impact on Sasuke. Naruto slid his arm around Sasuke's waist and gently tugged, prompting him to lean on him. Sasuke didn't resist in the slightest. He turned towards him and wrapped his own arms around Naruto's waist clutching at the fabric of his shirt and burying his face into the crook of Naruto's neck as he continued to sob. Sasuke was obviously trying to get as close as he could so Naruto pulled him into his lap and held him, rocking him back and forth. He had his head resting lightly atop Sasuke's and drew comforting circles on his lower back as he held him close.

"Hey, you're _not_ going to lose me. You're _not_ going to be alone. You're _not_ going to have nothing. I'll make sure of it Sasuke, I promise." Naruto whispered softly to Sasuke.

Sasuke's only reaction was a slight jerky nod of his head. Sasuke eventually stopped crying but he still stayed exactly where he was and Naruto continued what he had been doing the whole time not that Sasuke minded. They stayed like that until the bell rang and they had to head inside but even then Naruto refused to leave Sasuke's side. He was paying more attention to Sasuke than he was walking and Sasuke was aware of it and was almost certain he could make Naruto walk into a pole if he wanted to but the truth of the matter was he liked that Naruto was doing this. It was reassuring to him.

On that same day, Naruto went to Sasuke's house for the first time. They didn't do much other than watch some TV, talk, and do their homework. Naruto would to this day say that the most interesting thing that happened that day was how Sasuke got mad at him for slinging his arm over his shoulders because he didn't want him to touch him and then when he backed off and sat down on the couch Sasuke sat down next to him and curled up against his chest. It literality went like this:

"So Sasuke, what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked as he slung his arm over his shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Sasuke said.

"Huh, but I did this earlier and you didn't mind then," Naruto said.

Sasuke looked over at him and glared.

"What? You didn't seem that upset at the time." Naruto said.

His glare intensified tenfold.

"Okay, this is me backing off." Naruto said raising his hands in defeat and walking backwards and then plopping down on the couch, his left arm resting lazily on the head of the couch. Sasuke then proceeded to curl up on his chest and turned on the TV.

"I thought you just said I couldn't touch you." Naruto said.

"You can't." Sasuke said.

"But I—" Naruto got cut off.

"Shut up." Sasuke said.

Naruto just chuckled lightly and moved his left arm so that it wrapped around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke immediately relaxed, which brought a grin to Naruto's face though he said nothing about Sasuke's reaction, and he snuggled closer to Naruto and his warmth.

Now years later here he is, a 17 year old, standing in front of Sasuke's house just about to knock on the door only to have it open for him before he can do so.

"I swear Sasuke, it is creepy how you always do that." Naruto said.

"Yeah, whatever, let's just go already." 17 year old Sasuke said rolling his eyes.

He was wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt.

"Look, just because I have a car and you don't is no reason to be a jerk." Naruto said as moved out of the way so that Sasuke could walk outside.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Sasuke said.

"Sure ya don't, Sasu." Naruto said.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't call me Sasu."

"Okay then, Babe." Naruto grinned.

"Don't call me that either." Sasuke said his eye twitching.

"Aw, don't be like that Babe, you know you like it when I call you that." Naruto said pulling Sasuke into a back to chest hug.

"I swear you are so annoying!" Sasuke sighed.

"Of course I am! Here, I'll make it all up to you right now." Naruto said with a mischievous grin on his face, but Sasuke couldn't see it because his back was to him.

"And how are you going to do that?" Sasuke asked not sounding the least bit interested or convinced.

"Turn around and I'll show you." Naruto said.

Sasuke out of curiosity turned around. He was surprised to see Naruto's face inches away from his own. His face burned up as he blushed and Naruto smirked at the reaction he got. Sasuke was about to step back and turn around when Naruto tightened an arm around his waist and pulled him even closer and his eyes widened even further when Naruto's other hand came up and tilted his chin up and Naruto leaned down the rest of the way and pressed his lips to Sasuke's, his eyes closing.

The only coherent thought that was going through Sasuke's head right now was, _holy shit, Naruto's kissing me. Naruto's kissing me. Naruto's fucking kissing me._ Seconds later when he managed to get over his shock he slid his eyes shut and kissed back, his hands finding Naruto's chest as he leaned into the kiss.

Naruto pulled back with a smirk on his face and Sasuke tried to glare but couldn't bring himself to care enough to muster one up right now. "So, did I make up for being an annoyance?" Naruto asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes as if to say 'you wish' before he said, "It's going to take a lot more than one kiss to make up for me having to put up with you."

"Oh, there are going to be a lot more than one kiss." Naruto said as he leaned forward again and reclaimed his lips. This time Sasuke slid his arms up over Naruto's shoulders to wrap around his neck. That made it a little more difficult for Naruto to latch on the necklace he was trying to put on Sasuke while they were kissing, but he didn't mind much.

When Sasuke felt Naruto latching something around his neck he pulled away to see what it was. His arms were still wrapped around Naruto's neck and he was looking at Naruto questioningly. Naruto was grinning and said he would probably want his hands to examine it. Sasuke's curiosity rising, he unwrapped his arms from around Naruto's neck to lift what he presumed was a necklace. He gasped when he got a good look at it. On a thin metal chain was the Uchiha crest and on the back of it in Japanese kanji was the word "Uchiha" engraved into it.

"Naruto... I don't know what to say," Sasuke said struggling for words as he looked up at Naruto, "I never thought I would see my family crest again, except maybe in photos... thank you."

Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke into a hug and kissed the top of his head. Sasuke sighed contently feeling so relaxed and safe and warm. His head lulled onto his chest as he continued to hold the necklace to his chest and closed his eyes.

"I know, you told me before, that's why I went and got it made for you." Naruto said.

"You're the absolute best, you know that?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, there's a first," Naruto chuckled lightly, "Never heard you say that one."

"I'm being serious." Sasuke said nuzzling his chest.

"I know," Naruto said sobering up and kissing the top of his head again, "I love you."

Sasuke released the necklace then in preference to clutching onto Naruto's back. He took a deep breath, breathing in Naruto's scent and then said, "I love you too."

"Well, come on now, we need to get to school." Naruto said pulling away.

"Screw school, we're calling in sick." Sasuke growled.

Naruto started laughing so hard. He couldn't help it. Sasuke, Mr no skipping school, was saying 'we're skipping, that's final'. Naruto knew he was being serious and felt a little bad about laughing but it was just one of those things that you were likely to never hear again.

"Alright, let's skip then." Naruto said.

Sasuke pulled Naruto back into the house and closed the door behind him. Sasuke used his house phone to call the school and call in sick and Naruto used his cell phone. Once Sasuke put the phone down Naruto pulled him into another kiss, a more passionate one this time and Sasuke completely melted in it. Naruto pushed Sasuke gently against a nearby wall.

Sasuke had his arms around Naruto's neck while his were on Sasuke's waist. He slid his tongue across Sasuke's lips asking for entrance and Sasuke willingly obliged. Naruto roamed all over Sasuke's mouth and Sasuke groaned into the kiss. Naruto then kept to Sasuke's tongue and coaxed Sasuke's tongue into his mouth too. Naruto grunted and while he was still getting Sasuke to groan with his own tongue he was sucking on Sasuke's too every now and then making Sasuke groan a little louder.

Sasuke started to really need air so he slid his arms from Naruto's neck and lightly pushed on his chest and Naruto immediately obliged and pulled away. Sasuke immediately started to gasp for air. Naruto leaned down and nuzzled Sasuke's neck, his arms slipping around his waist and then mumbled a "sorry" to Sasuke and kissed his neck. Naruto stayed there waiting for Sasuke to tell him he was okay, a few seconds later he did. Naruto then gave butterfly kisses up the side of Sasuke's neck and across his jaw line until he was back to Sasuke's mouth and leaned in and kissed him.

When Naruto finally broke away again, he leaned lower to his neck and kissed down until he got to the juncture of his neck, where he sucked making Sasuke gasp and then moan. Sasuke tilted his head to give him more access. He then started to nibble and then re-sucked on the spot and once he knew it would leave a mark he moved onto another patch on skin.

When he got close to his ear he let his breath graze it. It brought a shiver down Sasuke's back and made him restless. Naruto smirked but leaned forward and licked the shell of his ear sending another shiver down his back. Then Naruto started to nibble lightly on the sensitive skin behind it. Sasuke groaned even louder yet. Naruto then started to suck on the spot. A moan. Naruto lingered on his ear a little longer and then moved on to the other side of his neck and repeated the process there.

His hand slid under Sasuke's shirt and Naruto looked up to confirm with Sasuke that he wasn't going too far. Sasuke looked annoyed that he had done so. Naruto just smirked and continued to slide his hand up his shirt. He could glare at him and act like he didn't care but he knew better, Sasuke loved that he cared enough to check with him.

Naruto's hand continued up over his chest and rubbed against a nipple, making Sasuke grunt. Naruto brought his lips down onto Sasuke's while he slid his other hand up Sasuke's shirt, having them roam all over his chest. Naruto nibbled lightly on his lower lip and Sasuke gasped and Naruto used that opportunity slide his tongue into Sasuke's mouth yet again. Sasuke tightened his arms around Naruto's neck drawing him closer. Naruto then slipped his arms around Sasuke's waist, pulling him flush against himself.

When Naruto withdrew Sasuke ducked his head under Naruto's and started to suck on Naruto's neck, making Naruto grunt. Sasuke's hands found Naruto's chest and unzipped his leather jacket pushing it down Naruto's arms. Naruto unwound his arms from around Sasuke to throw his jacket to the floor and then wrapped them back around him.

Naruto then slid a leg in between Sasuke's which rubbed against his erection and Sasuke immediately groaned in pleasure. Sasuke pulled Naruto forward into a heated kiss as he groaned again as the action made Naruto's leg move slightly, rubbing at his erection again. Naruto's hands grabbed the hem of Sasuke's shirt and he pulled it, and when they broke away, over his head and discarded it somewhere on the floor. Sasuke's hands were already fumbling over the buttons of Naruto's shirt, which were seriously frustrating him.

Naruto noticed this and grinned as he started to kiss down Sasuke's jaw line. He drew his hands up and pushed Sasuke's out of the way as he made quick work unbuttoning his shirt and throwing it too, to the floor. Once Naruto made it to his ear he whispered huskily, "Just tell me if I'm going too far and I'll stop kay?" Sasuke just nodded in reply and Naruto nibbled behind Sasuke's ear for a minute until he continued down Sasuke's neck and chest until he reached a nipple. He nibbled at it at first making Sasuke gasp and moan. Then he licked around the hardened nub before he started to suck on it making Sasuke arch into the touch and moan loudly.

When Sasuke thought he was going to go crazy from how hard he was he started to buck his hips against Naruto's causing both of them to moan as their erections rubbed against one another. Naruto hosted Sasuke up by his hips and Sasuke wordlessly wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist. Naruto used one arm to hold up the rest of his weight and trudged up the starts and into Sasuke's bedroom.

He flopped onto the bed with Sasuke underneath him on it. Naruto latched his lips onto Sasuke's neck as he ground his hips down against Sasuke's. Sasuke in turn was thrusting his hips forward in time with Naruto and moaning loudly along with Naruto's smothered moans.

Naruto eventually stopped his grinding receiving a disappointed whimper from Sasuke when he did and brought his hands down to Sasuke's waistline and started to undo Sasuke's pants and began giving him butterfly kisses down his chest. He hooked his thumbs into his pants and glanced up for permission. Sasuke nodded and Naruto throw his pants and boxers off in one go.

Naruto soaked in Sasuke's image and Sasuke started to squirm a bit, feeling vulnerable. Naruto noticed immediately and leaned forward and kissed Sasuke lovingly on the lips and then again comfortingly on the side of his neck. Sasuke instantly relaxed and slid his hands over Naruto's chest as said person started to undo his own pants.

Once he took his pants off he looked up at Sasuke and asked if he happened to have any lube. Sasuke blushed and looked away mumbling that he had some in the first drawer of his nightstand. Naruto smirked, leaned forward and kissed his cheek and said, "Hey, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, I do too," before he reached into the drawer and grabbed the lube. Sasuke merely blushed more at what Naruto said.

He squirted some of it onto three of his fingers and then looked over at Sasuke, catching his eyes and locking with them. Then in a serious tone he asked, "You're sure about this?" Sasuke who had been slightly tense anticipating the awkward feeling he was going to get when Naruto slid his fingers into him relaxed, all worry disappearing and nodded saying, "Yes." Naruto nodded leaning forward and kissed him tenderly before slipping a finger in. Sasuke grunted and after a few seconds he slid another one in. This time he waited a few minutes for Sasuke to adjust before he made a scissoring motion to loosen him up. Once he thought he was loose enough he put his final finger in and again waited a minute or two for Sasuke to adjust before he start to slowly thrust his fingers in and out in preparation.

When he thought he was ready he removed his fingers and applied more lube onto his hand and lubricated his erection before he positioned himself over Sasuke and put Sasuke's legs over his shoulders and leaned forward kissing him on the lips before he slowly entered him. He gasped and clutched onto Naruto's shoulders, squeezing his eyes shut at the sudden pain that shot through him. He stopped halfway in to let Sasuke adjust. Naruto waited patiently kissing him and caressing his cheek comfortingly while he waited.

When Sasuke nodded to tell Naruto to continue, he slowly continued forward making Sasuke gasp and stopped again when he was all the way in. Once Sasuke nodded his head again he slowly started to thrust in and out, slowly progressing quicker and harder thrusts as Sasuke got accustomed to it and was screaming at Naruto to go faster and harder once Naruto found his sweet spot.

When Sasuke was getting close to his climax Naruto started to pump Sasuke's erection in time with his thrusts. He screamed Naruto's name once he reached his climax and after a few more thrusts Naruto reached his screaming Sasuke's name and then sliding out of Sasuke collapsed beside him and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer. Sasuke turned towards Naruto snuggling close to him closing his eyes tiredly.

Naruto buried his nose into his hair and hummed happily, making Sasuke smile and nuzzle his chest murmuring an "I love you" to Naruto. He grinned lazily and murmured "I love you too" back to Sasuke. Then he mumbled, "Nap time, nighty night Sasu." Sasuke "mmn-ed" and mumbled night back before he fell asleep seconds before Naruto **Miata** MX5Mazda **Miata** MX5


End file.
